


Me, Myself and I

by rosehedwig243



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christian Character, Christian Holidays, Christianity, Community: HPFT, Diary/Journal, Gen, Godric's Hollow, Loss of Identity, Loss of Parent(s), Muggle Life, Orphaned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehedwig243/pseuds/rosehedwig243
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just me now. Hannah Abbott. Orphan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, Myself and I

Dear Diary,

Imagine my shock when I was taken out of class to Dumbledore's office, only to hear that my mother has died at the hands of Death Eaters. I am now alone in the world.

My father died when I was five. Dad was killed valiantly fighting a group of rebels. He is buried in Godric's Hollow, near Harry Potter's parents. Every year, on the anniversary of his death, I visit his grave and place flowers upon it. Last year I noticed that Harry has never come to see where his parents will eternally lie. When I come at Christmas, and during the hols, there are never any flowers, or wreaths on their grave. So last year, I asked my mother if I could take some from Dad's bouquet, which is always bursting. She was surprised at my request. But it's sad that at his age, and his parents deaths being so long ago, he still has not been able to visit. He may not even know where his parents are buried. I may never know.

I have a feeling my mother was killed because she is a Muggle, and because I am also in Harry's year here at Hogwarts.

My mother is also a devout Christian. I have to leave Hogwarts early for Easter and Christmas, so I can attend the many events leading up to both celebrations. Halloween is forbidden, as mother believes that the dead come out to play, and it's dangerous. I agree. Halloween can be scary. After all, Harry's parents were killed on Halloween night.

I fear that her religion is also a reason for her death. The magical community does not sit well with religion, and Dumbledore had to heavily persuade the School Board to even allow me to continue to attend Hogwarts, after they found out in the middle of my first year. The Board feared that my mother's religion would also be mine, and that I would put ideas into my fellow student's heads about Christianity. To let me stay, they made me swear on my magic, that I would not influence my classmates with my religion.

My home life has never been the best. Dealing my mother, her religion, growing up without a dad, and being far away from my only parent majority of the year, just to have a magical education. I sometimes wish with all my heart that I was not magical, so that I would not be caught up in this war, and my mother would still be alive. I've grown up so much since I first boarded the train in my first year. I've become a woman, had my first boyfriend, kiss and break up. And my mother has never been able to comfort me, or be there with me to help me get read for my first date. That alone makes my heart ache for her.

It is yet to hit me fully. I am alone in this daunting, scary world. My parents will never see me graduate. Or marry.

It's just me now. Me, myself and I.

Hannah Abbott.


End file.
